Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is a game as a part of the Mario Kart series created for the Nintendo 3DS. Elements Starting Drivers *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa Unlockable Drivers *Princess Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Shy Guy *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Red Lakitu Items Returning Items *Banana Peel / Triple Banana Peel *Blooper *Green Shell / Triple Green Shells *Red Shell / Triple Red Shells *Mushroom / Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Spiny Shell *Bullet Bill *Star *Bob-omb *Lightning *Coin New Items *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 Courses Because there are 16 characters and 32 courses in the game, each character is the staff ghost of two course each: Controls *Accelerate: Hold A Button *Rocket Dash: Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light flashes in middle, or when you notice number 2'' *Brake/Reverse: Hold B Button *Drift: When you found a curve, use L or R button to go to turns sharply without speed loss. *Mini-turbo: When you curve, grey wisps can be seen coming out of your wheel. Move to make blue wisp. When you move longer, you can see red wisp. Releasing the button makes this action increase speed. *Move: Use Circle Pad and hold this thing to move. If it go left, your vehicle will turn left and then vice versa. *Use Item: If you touch the item box and you want to use item, click L or X button and something will happen. *Stop Item Roulette: If you saw items and you want to stop the roulette, just click L/X button immediately. *Pause: If you want to stop playing race and want to do something else, or when something happens around you, click Start Button. Then a list of choices will appear. Click something you want to prefer. *Gyro sensor (first-person view): Touch top of Control Pad. Kart stuff: Unlike all of Mario Kart games, players can make their own karts. Seven are available from start (hence the name), but twenty four are unlockable. There are thirty one stuff in the game. You need three stuff for the race time: 1x kart, 4x same wheel and 1x glider. Karts *Standard *Bolt Buggy *Royal Ribbon *B Dasher *Barrel Train *Egg 1 *Blue Seven *Bumble V *Cact X *Cloud 9 *Gherkin *Gold Kart *Growlster *Koopa Clown *Pipe Frame *Soda Jet *Tiny Tug Wheels *Normal *Monster (wheel) *Roller *Gold Wheels *Mushroom (wheel) *Red Monster *Slick *Slim (wheel) *Sponge *Wooden Gliders *Super Glider *Peach Parasol (glider) *Gold Glider *Ghastly Glider *Flower Glider *Paraglider *Swoop Unlocking Criteria: All parts requires same amount of coins. If you get enough coins, the player will get random thing. Gold parts requires special tasks. The only non-gold thing that require special task is Ghastly Glider. *Ghastly Glider: Cost £500 or 5000p. But when using StreetPass, the price reduces. *Gold Glider: Cost £1000 or 10,000p. Or using one hundred StreetPass connections. *Gold Wheels: Cost £1500 or 15,000p. Or getting star rank of all engine class-no matter if single/double or triple star rank. *Gold Kart: Cost: £2000 or 20,000p. Or getting 10,000 versus points. Battle Stage These are minicourses that only appear in Balloon Battle and Coin Runner. 3 are retro and half of them are nitro. New ones both share the same music, while old ones use their own music from past Mario Kart games. *GBA Battle Course 1 *N64 Big Donut *DS Palm Shore *Honeybee Hive *Sherbet Rink *Wuhu Town Ghost data: Like Mario Kart Wii, ghost data in Time Trial also made a return. Also, there are 2 types of them: medium and hard. Medium ghosts are available at start, while tricky ones can be unlocked if you get the fastest time as possible, or beating medium ones. Harder ones often go very rare shortcuts with their items to make it impossible to beat them, while most easier ones often just stay in the road and ignore few shortcuts. Normal ones: Expert ones: World Records Just like ''Mario Kart Wii, players have made world records for Mario Kart 7. Below is a table: Development During development of the game, it was first announced by Nintendo on March 23, 2010 and later shown in the form of a non-interactive demo on June 15, 2010, at E3 2010. The first three retro courses confirmed for the game we're DS Luigi's Mansion and DS Airship Fortress, both from Mario Kart DS, and Wii Maple Treeway from Mario Kart Wii At the Nintendo 3DS Conference on September 13, 2011, Waluigi Pinball and DK Pass from Mario Kart DS, and Kalimari Desert from Mario Kart 64 was also confirmed as a retro track. Since then, screenshots have confirmed SNES Mario Circuit 2, N64 Luigi Raceway, and GBA Bowser Castle 1 as retro courses. The conference that took place on October 21, 2011 along with various hands-on articles, revealed a further five -- N64 Koopa Troopa Beach, GCN Dino Dino Jungle, Wii Mushroom Gorge, Wii Coconut Mall and Wii Koopa Cape, while the official Japanese website revealed that GCN Daisy Cruiser would be appearing. The final retro course to be confirmed was SNES Rainbow Road. es:Mario Kart 7 Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario Kart games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:2011 video games Category:Retro Studios games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Racing games